Forged aluminum alloy products may have lower strength than similar wrought products, which may be reflected in industry specifications. For example, the 7055-T74X allowable properties for extruded products are much higher than the typical 7055-T74X properties for forged products, as illustrated in Table 1, below. While the transverse strength properties are similar, the extruded product realizes about 10 ksi higher strength in the longitudinal direction. When once takes into account that allowable properties (i.e., guaranteed minimums) are generally much lower than typical properties, the difference between the below extruded and forged properties is even more pronounced.
TABLE 1½″ to 1″ Thick Heat Treat Section TensileProperties for 7055-T74X Extrusions and Forgings7055-T74XXX7055-T74ExtrusionsForgingsProperty(A-Basis)(Typical)Longitudinal Yield Strength (ksi)7868Longitudinal Ultimate Tensile Strength (ksi)8576Longitudinal Transverse Yield Strength (ksi)7472Longitudinal Transverse Ultimate Tensile8079Strength (ksi)